1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a touch device.
2. Description of Related Art
In panel design, a technique that directly fabricates a gate driving circuit on an array substrate to replace an external driving chip is known as Gate drive on Array (GOA) technique. In the display devices of In-Plane Switching (IPS) type or Fringe Field Switching (FFS), the gate driving circuit is usually disposed in a peripheral region of the array substrate without any shielding elements disposed thereon. Therefore, the gate driving circuit is prone to damage caused by Electrostatic Discharge (ESD).
In order to solve such problem, a transparent conductive layer is formed on an outer surface of a color filter substrate that is far away from the array substrate in conventional art, so as to completely cover a display region and the peripheral region where the gate driving circuit is located. Indeed, aforesaid method may be used to prevent the gate driving circuit from damage caused by ESD. However, in today's increasing demands for multifunction on electronic products, the display device usually includes a touch function (e.g., an in-cell touch display device). Because the in-cell touch display device has a touch electrode of in-cell type, it is impossible to dispose the comprehensive transparent conductive layer for shielding ESD on the outer surface of the color filter substrate since electronic properties of elements and the touch function of the touch electrode may be affected by doing so. Accordingly, it has become an important issue to be addressed as how to effectively improving the gate driving circuit of the touch display device from damage caused by ESD.